Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubbling device, and more particularly to a fine bubble generating device.
Description of the Prior Art
A common bubbling device as disclosed in TWM424358 can make a water flow be delicate and contain bubbles.
However, when this type of bubbling device is in use, air and water is mixed directly in the bubbling device without any mechanism which can fully mix air and water and fine bubbles. Therefore, air and water are not mixed evenly, and bubbles are in different sizes, so the water flow cannot maintain the state which is full of smooth and delicate bubbles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.